bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Startug
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bob's Burger Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TT66 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Admin Rights Granted them on here, keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 22:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I am honored to work here. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 23:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Fischoeder Redirect Hello Startug, Can you redirect the "Dr. Fischoeder" page back to "Mr. Fischoeder" please? thank you. Oogaman 00:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I get you. Fixed it. :D -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 00:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. It was kind of a pain to get the font right but i think it turned out pretty good :D Oogaman 03:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Can you use this one as the main wordmark. the current one seems kinda small. This one should fit better.Oogaman 22:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I've got it up! Thanks for the logo! -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 03:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :DOogaman 21:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Portal Slider I'll look at it as soon as possible and try to figure it out, I've been out a town for about a week so if you haven't heard from me in about a week remind me again. - Wagnike2 05:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply Wagnike! I have just one more favor to ask. Could you promote Oogaman to administration powers here? He's done very good work here, and I believe that he deserves a promotion. I would do it, but it doesn't give me the rights to do so. Thanks! -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 22:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Promotion OK, I was kinda wondering If that was ever going to happen. Oogaman 22:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) LOVE THIS SHOW!!!!!! I remember when this wiki was first created and how small it was. Thank you for expanding it. Private Fan 18:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) What does my promotion involve? DizzyDog (talk) 15:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Errors Just to let you know someone messed up the Tina page. I'm new so I don't know how to fix it. Private Fan 23:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I fixed it. To undo terrible edits, go to Wiki Activity, look for the page, click on the little icon that has a page and a magnifying glass on it. It compares the current and previous revisions. There is an undo button on the right side. Click that, it opens up an editing screen, press publish, and then you're done. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 16:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I want to add Burgers Of The Day, and Credits gags. How would you like this set up? Should I add this info to each corresponding episode, or would you prefer if all of this stuff was on one page?Jimmy Pesto's Revenge 00:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The Demo I was wondering if you knew where I could watch The Demo episode. --KataraFan Oogaman's Comments YEA theres this mean douche bag troll is leaving me rude and insulting comments about me posting pictures on my profile page and its not like im putting it on the info of bobs burgers wiki -User didn't use signature. :I'll be honest. He's right, and you really need to limit yourself on the pictures. If you don't pick just five-to-ten pictures to keep on your page, I will have to delete all of them from the page, and if it persists, I will have to block you. You've contributed little to nothing here, and this "mean troll" has actually been very helpful for the wiki over the last few months. If I was to quit, he'd be the new administrator. You don't know how to edit Wikia pages yet, and I don't blame you. Please, I need you to go look up tutorials on what is contributing, not spamming your wall with pre-teen show pictures. Thanks. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 22:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ok sorry for the trouble but i havent even bin on here since you told me not to this the first time im on here becuasse i got a message from you and ok i know i wont come on here anymore bye Nav Bar Hi! How would you feel about a nav bar update, mostly just the characters tab? Seems like there are a lot of them but only a few are featured on the bar! I was thinking about adding a Males category in addition to the Females one you have and then maybe also a Main Character/Minor Character division too. Let me know your thoughts! Gcheung28 (talk) 20:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I would like to apologize about mistakes I have made whilst editing some pages. :-) Family Guy Reference If your wondering why family guy is on the wiki its because there is a reference in their latest episode In "Space Cadet - User did not leave a signature :I know about the reference, but I don't think the show really matters enough to put on here as it was just a small reference to Bob Belcher. Also, please. Next time, use a signature by signing with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 12:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) New Wordmark Hey Startug, I think It's time for a new wordmark for the wiki. I recently got photoshop and made a wordmark that is more appropriate and professional for the wiki. Also if you notice it has a transparent background. please leave a comment on what you think. :) Your friend, Oogaman (talk) 06:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the work you've been doing! I appreciate it a lot. I have put up the new word mark you have given me, and I love it. If there are any special requests you have that you want done, like a certain page to be deleted or edited since you don't have admin powers, feel very free to leave a message and I will reply as soon as I can. I'd like to give you admin powers, but unfortunately, I don't have the powers to do it since I don't actually own the wiki, I just run it. Thanks again, Oogaman! :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 03:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the picture.(Chiaotzulover (talk) 17:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) Main Page Updates, Features Hey Startug! Hope this message finds you well. My name's Matt and I'm a community development associate here at Wikia. In anticipation of the upcoming season premiere of Bob's Burgers, I'm going to be making a few minor aesthetic changes to the main page. I'm also going to be running a few community-oriented features, like a top ten list and a starter's guide. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you or any of the other admins have any problems with the changes I make or the features I publish. Your input is welcome and appreciated. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 00:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I wish you the best of luck, Matt! Here's to hoping the new design looks good. I tried making it as nice as I thought I could make it, but there could be some improvements. You can try out the top ten list, but I'm not sure how many will participate in that as it seems the Wiki activity is rather quiet these days. :Thanks again! :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 01:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Housecleaning Regarding the 250+ unrelated images at do you think they could eventually get deleted? Makes it really hard to search through the BB database for series-related stuff. I'm beginning to wonder if KNC added anything related to Bob's Burgers at all... a heck of a lot of work though, makes me wish there were bots for mass-deleting individual user contributions when it's that quantity. +Y 18:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Those are still there? I'll be happy to help clean out the garbage she left on here. Thanks for notifying me. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 20:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Stuff & things & whatnot I took a look at the Admin list here, and it turns out YOU were the only active admin to speak of. Looks like the founder disappeared way back before season 1 even finished (after a whopping 8 edits), and hasn't logged in anywhere on the Wikia network since August 2012. So..... YOU are now a bureaucrat here, meaning you can promote other users to admin if you feel they are worthy (and trustworthy). I would caution against handing promotions out to anyone you're not 100% sure of, just because it gives them the power to do a great deal of damage if they really want to. I added the affiliates section, and I've made some other changes as well, some very subtle, and some less so... let me know if you hate any of them... Do you prefer the separate countdown / next episode / latest episode setup, or do you like the module I have running on Archer that includes the countdown in the "next episode" info? What do you think of all the easter-eggs in the top main page image now? :P :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :I am thus far loving the edits. I think we should go with the format that has been going on with the front page of the Archer Wiki as I still feel like I may have made this one a little too tacky to use. The easter-eggs are perfect, I don't think I could have figured something out like that before. Gives me something to learn if I ever begin editing on other wikis in the future. Thanks for adding me as a Bureaucrat on here, every once in a while I see a trustworthy editor come by and there have been times I've wanted to add somebody, but they would eventually give up. So far, I think we should go with the module on the Archer Wiki with the episodes as it'll work a lot better on here. Sometime soon as well, I'll be adding some Chozen episode titles I found on the Copyright Catalog if they haven't already been added to the respective Wiki. Thanks again! :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 14:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I was looking at Gene's page and decided to watch the episode "My Big Fat Greek Bob". It said that Gene had a cat under his bed for 8 months. I just just wanted to verify this first before changing anything. Since the difference between 8 months and 5 years is a lot. That and the video I watched was on youtube, so.... :/ EternalLocket (talk) 06:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC)EternalLocket Hi! Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! I was wondering if you could help me add a picture of Jessica from Slumber Party to her page. I uploaded an image of her already (it's a cropped screenshot of the title image from the episode page. I called the image JessicaArrives when I uploaded it) but I can't figure out how to insert it into the character box. Thanks so much! -- Mollie Hurdlelocker (talk) 05:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Promo images for "The Gayle Tales" and "L'il Hard Dad" are now on Fox Flash. DizzyDog (talk) 22:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Dizzy DogDizzyDog (talk) 22:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Promo images for "Adventures In Chinchilla-sitting" and "The Runaway Club" have finally been released. DizzyDog (talk) 12:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC)